


oaths to keep, lips to meet

by nezstorm



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Sadie Adler, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “Nobody is taking nothing from me ever again,” she promised herself, after Jake, after her whole life got uprooted and destroyed in flames and she turned… murderous.





	oaths to keep, lips to meet

**Author's Note:**

> idk okay have this absolutely random sadie/tilly drabble okay?
> 
> (also, i assumed tilly to be in her twenties bc i couldn’t find how old she is, ye? ye)

“Nobody is taking nothing from me ever again,” she promised herself, after Jake, after her whole life got uprooted and destroyed in flames and she turned… murderous.

 

Ugly at the core.

 

All of her rust red and flaking like old blood.

 

Except the place in her heart reserved for her Jake.

 

Except…

 

It’s not completely new to her, this… fancy. She never made a habit out of lying to herself. There was no shame in looking at another woman and finding her beautiful, in feeling warmth spread throughout when granted a smile, at having her body  _ reacting _ to not only men.

 

She never quite shared that part of herself with Jake, but there was no need to - her heart only for him.

 

Now, months after that fateful winter took her  _ life _ she found her eyes straying, lingering on supple skin, still so soft no matter their harsh life. Her fingers itched to touch, to press, to fix that french braid whenever it started falling apart after a day of hard work.

 

Tilly seemed so sweet, almost too sweet and innocent for the life of an outlaw. But there was so much more to Tilly the soft exterior, she wouldn’t be in the gang otherwise.

 

She was resilient, didn’t fear to speak her mind even surrounded by dangerous, often drunk and angry men. She was as likely to be found playing with Jack as she to murder a man if need be, and maybe it shouldn’t leave such an impression on Sadie, but--

 

But.

 

As Sadie pushed closer against her, effectively trapping Tilly between herself and the tree, Sadie couldn’t think of a better balm on the burns the world served her than those soft lips.

  
  



End file.
